Siege
by Autumn Thief
Summary: Oneshot. The night when Ganondorf invaded Hyrule Castle: when the childlike adventure suddenly became dark. Centers around the young Zelda durning her escape. Uses mostly manga as a base!


Summary: The night when Ganondorf launches his attack on Hyrule, starting with castle. Uses both game and manga elements.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL

The rich crimson robes billowed about the king as he strode down the marble hall, the gold embroidery reflected the light that shone in through the high windows, and a golden crown, not too gaudy, glinted on top of a patch of neatly combed aging hair. Four royal bodyguards surrounded him, two leading and two behind, and even more attendants followed in the wake.

It was pretty rare for the king to have an audience at an early time like this, but it was even rarer for any king to hold an audience with a once-in-a-hundred-year male Gerudo king. According to the briefing his advisor gave, this "Ganondorf" was still pretty young; however, he was supposedly a tactical and military genius that united all the different desert tribes in the far west. Undoubtedly, he would make a wonderful ally. But…

"_Father, my king, I beg of you: do not meet with this man! For some reason--"_

_"Again with _that _dream of yours? Nonsense; this is a peaceful time."_

The king's stride fluctuated for a moment as he recalled his daughter's words, so brief that a normal citizen would not even think it happened. _My daughter…_, the King wondered, or rather worried, for the young princess. She was different, "gifted" is what Impa called her. She was, the king hated to say it, an intimidating little girl, a quality that was a double-edged sword. Sometimes that trait would help in making bargains, but other times it was provoking, and encouraged an ill relationship with other countries. And that is why the king told his daughter to stay out of this particular political meeting.

"_You are not allowed to attend this meeting; you may wander anywhere else—the garden, the library, your room—but you must stray clear wherever our visitors may potentially be."_

The guards that escorted the king pushed open the doors to the throne room. The king swept past them up to his throne and sat down on the golden chair. He started to think over the meeting that was to come, but was interrupted by the arrival of his guest. The main doors to the hall opened, letting in the morning sunlight. Strong, Gerudo guards were the first to enter, carrying long spears, their faces hidden by a purple cloth. On top of their foreheads was a jewel that was seemingly part of their body. Some more women entered, dressed in exotic fabrics and jewels that complimented their bronzed bodies. Finally, in entered Ganondorf.

He was a very tall man, with a strong build, and walked in with a commanding air. Gandondorf was dressed with a traditional, light-set Gerudo armor that was of a dark brown color. There was as not as many designs along the clothes he wore like the women he had entered with. His chin was held up high and proud, dark eyes serious and calculating. His wild orange hair did not look like it had even been bothered to be combed. A jewel was on his forehead, like the women. He flashed a smile at the king, and the king gave one in return.

"Welcome, King of the Gerudos," the Hyrulian King said.

The Gerudo king stopped only a few meters from the king's throne. In one fluid movement, he knelt on one knee and bowed his head. When he knelt there was a slight pause, but then the Gerudo looked up to the king and said, "I am honored to be in your presence, King of Red Lions…"

TLTLTLTLTLTL

The princess was woken up rudely by a crashing sound. She was still in her royal attire because she had fallen asleep on her desk reading some ancient text. Now that the blonde was awake, she decided that perhaps a proper sleep in her bed was better. At first, the young princess just thought that one of the guards fell a sleep again on duty, and the sound was due to the heavy armor clashing with the white marble, but then she heard screaming. With a jolt, Zelda stood up, her chair knocking over in the process. Not caring for the expensive piece of furniture, she rushed to the window.

The sky was dark, and the rain was beginning to pour outside. Dark clouds covered the sky, but they were not like the natural rain clouds. They were black, polluted clouds. Tracing them to their source, the princess found…

"Fire!!"

A bombardment of lighted arrows flooded the town. The attackers—skeletons, bulbins, and other dark creatures—ran the streets and chopped down the townspeople that tried to escape. It was absolute chaos down there. The fire that the arrows started scorched stables and spread to the grass. Since there was a recent drought, the flames spread easily and the rain did not even affect it.

Zelda's heart raced, and quickly withdrew from the window. The princess raced to her door, and felt the bottom on the door for heat that flames would have given off, and then the handle. Finding none, she quickly opened the door. The fire had already reached the palace, and was working on the tapestries to her right, meaning that the main exit—Zelda's initial escape route—was covered in flames. This was strange, because the palace had wards to prevent fire and the like. Gathering her skirts and rushing to her left, she ran down the shadowed hallway.

There was another explosion, and soon shattered glass and splintered wood was all around the princess. Zelda braced herself, and when she looked up, an entire portion of the right wall was destroyed. The princess let out a small gasp. _This damage should not have happened—these walls are fortified with magic._

A giant piece of stone, inscribed with the royal insignia was at Zelda's knees. Looking closer, she noticed that the seal had been tampered with. The charm that strengthened the walls was written into that Triforce symbol, and someone had to have entered the palace recently to disarm to spell. _Ganondorf…_ Zelda realized the crisis at hand and sprinted down the hallway.

_Please let me not be too late. Oh, Goddesses, please… _She headed towards the royal bedchamber, where hopefully, her father was still there. _Maybe my dream was just a nightmare…_

More debris made her slow down; the damage to the palace was getting heavier by the second. More flames were engulfing the structure, the heat given off by the fire made the palace almost like an inferno. Distraught cries could be heard throughout the palace, and more screams from the town. At the next intersection of hallways, Zelda was about to continue straight, but she heard a moan to her right.

Whatever happened, it sounded painful, agonizing, and sad. Zelda could not help but turn to her right. The debris was heavy, and a couple of lifeless bodies were strewn about the floor. "Hello? Is someone still alive over here?"

The moan sounded closer. Stepping over a dead piece of arm, she jogged to a giant pile of wall. It was large enough for someone to be buried deep within the rubble. Zelda was pretty sure someone was trapped inside of it. "Just hold on, I'll try to help you."

But as soon as she reached for the first block of stone, she noticed that the moaning did not come from inside the pile, but actually to her right. The source: a figure thin as rotting bones and tight, mummified skin plastered across the monster's body. The face was a wooden mask, with yellow teeth for a mouth and hollow sockets where the eyes would be.

The re-dead screamed. Zelda was petrified. A thousand ear-piercing wails entered her mind all at once. She could not move. She could not shiver, she could not blink, her breathing stopped, and it almost felt like her heart had stopped. The re-dead's face rattled with the sound waves it gave off, and it reached out its hands towards the princess's throat. The long, emaciated fingers wrapped around the pale, soft skin. Zelda could not draw her eyes off the creatures face.

An instant later, the enchantment was broken, but that was only because the re-dead had started to choke her. Sure, while under the re-dead's gave Zelda could not move, but now that she was in its grasp, all she could do was struggle. Zelda struggled for breath and clawed at the hands around her neck. The pressure around the throat increased; she felt her lungs giving in. It almost seemed as if the monster was grinning at the suffocation.

With her last ounce of strength, she reached up her hand and emitted a burst of light towards the chandelier above her. The re-dead recoiled from the bright light, giving just enough time for Zelda to escape its clutches. The princess dove out of the collapsing chandelier's way as it crushed the creature.

There was no time to catch her breath as the princess ran to her father's room. Straight, straight, right, straight, up a long flight of stairs, straight, straight, left. The smoke was heavy up in such a high place, meaning the fire was spreading. The bodies of guards were piled thick along the floor. She covered her mouth as she opened one of the doors to the grand room, hoping to see her father, praying that she would see the king.

She saw two kings.

The King of Thieves had his broadsword thrust through the King of Red Lion's chest. The Gerudo grinned maliciously as he withdrew his sword from the chest cavity and then swung sideways to decapitate the Hyrulian king. The carcass twitched and fell to the floor in a giant blood bath, the dark crimson fluid blending in with the red robes. The head rolled towards Zelda's feet.

"_Father, I had a dream about you." _I had a nightmare.

"_Oh, really? Which one?"_

"_You were with mother." _You died.

"That_ same one again?"_

"_Yes." _You were murdered.

Zelda had seen this many times before in her dreams; however, she knew that she would not wake from this nightmare. When she first had that prophetic dream, she was extremely sad and scared, but having it reoccur so many times before, Zelda had gotten used to it. Even though right now everything was real, the princess was tired of crying over it like she did the first two times she had the dream.

Gerudo king's gaze followed the main appendage to the young princess. The princess was staring at the still head, seemingly lost in thought, but then she raised her eyes to meet her father's murderer.

He grinned even wider, showing his eye teeth. He spoke in a deep, malicious voice, "This saves me the trouble of having to go find you." He took a couple steps towards the princess. "You are not unfazed by watching your father's head fly off his body?"

"I knew this was going to happen already. I saw it before," Zelda said, her usually calm voice hinting at anger. _I was a fool to think I could prevent this. I should have gotten Impa and left._

"Intriguing," Ganondorf raised an eyebrow.

Her hand felt behind her for the door handle. Gripping the handle, she felt that it was burning hot, signaling a fire behind the exit. But seeing as it was the only exit, it would have to do.

Ganondorf preyed upon the Princess. She was standing in his way to becoming King, but personally, the Gerudo had wanted to end the little blonde's life for a while now. Ever since he had seen her through the window. It was unsettling, how such a young, delicate, girl stood up to him, how she denied his claim to power. Fury surged though the Evil King.

"Tell me, Princess, did you see your own death coming?" Ganondorf raised his sword with one hand like it was a twig, ready to strike, but as it came down, Zelda ran out the bedchamber, bracing through the flames and down the flight of stairs. She heard a cry of frustration come from Ganondorf.

Unfortunatley, the hallways were black with smoke, and debris was everywhere. Zelda coughed, "Impa! Impa!"

A familiar voice called back, "Princess?!" A second later the Shekiah warrior appeared, a bloody sword clenched tightly in her right hand. Seeing that Zelda was unscathed, Impa let out a slight smile of relief, "Princess, I was looking all over for you! We must escape, quickly, this way!"

At that, Impa grabbed the blonde to her side and ran down the hallway. "Impa, Ganondorf—"

"I know, my lady," Impa huffed as she skidded around a corner. "He has instigated a revolt."

"It's a coup d'etate!" Zelda cired. "He planned it from the very beginning; he did the research, bribed the gate guards, and dispelled the wards—"

_It happened so fast; I miscalculated...I though there would be more time before it would happen. _She mentally slapped herself. _But in the end, there was nothing I could do._

"Your highness, please, not now," Impa scolded as she jumped down a whole flight of stairs.

The strong Sheikah sped to the hallway's next intersection. One was blocked by a pile of stone and wood, and the other was engulfed in flames. "This balcony is just above the stairs to the stables, which don't seem to be destroyed yet," Impa set the Princess down and rammed open the glass doors.

The heat of the flames outside reached the two in a rushed, upward gust. The bodyguard scanned for the means to escape, trying to ignore the chaos around her. Clutching her charge to her side Impa said, " We'll use these vines—"

The doors to the balcony exploded by a force of magic. Splintered pieces of wood flew everywhere. The shadow being shielded the young princess. When the smoke cleared, Gandondof stepped out, followed by Staflos. The great skeletons clanked their armor mockingly. The malevolent king smirked.

"Curse you, Gandondorf," Impa spat, taking a defensive stance. The dark power he held was intense, powerful, and awe-inspiring. It was divine. She gripped Zelda closer to herself, and she felt the Princess hug her even more tightly.

The Gerudo king laughed—so the Princess could outrun him for a while, but in the end, she just another fickle little girl. "The King is now resting peacefully…forever," Ganondorf grinned.

The Princess narrowed her eyes. It surprised Zelda, how disgusting evil could make a person. The blonde grit her teeth. How dare he toss those words around! Never had the princess heard the term 'resting peacefully' used in such a harsh way.

"Retrieve the Ocarina of Time," Ganondorf commanded the Staflos.

Instantly, the skeletons leapt at the Princess and Impa. The Sheikah easily dispatched the first two, but a second wave came. Zelda gripped tightly to her bodyguard, trying not to be thrown off the balcony.

A voice rang out from a higher alcove: "Zelda!!"

The princess looked to the caller. "Link!" Zelda yelled over the chaos.

A green-clad boy with a fairy flying around his peculiar hat was standing on an opposite stairway. "Hold on, I coming over to you!" He looked to jump the span to the balcony, but a Stalfo was in the way. "Out of my way!" He sliced though the skeleton and leapt.

The Stalfo reassembled a second later, and with a stronger force, it knocked Link out of the air. The small boy landed hard on the ground below, and the small shield on his arm flew off and into the fire, burning to ash in the flames. "My…deku shield…" The shield that had been with him ever since he started this adventure—burnt to a crisp.

The Stalfo crackled with laughter.

Up on the balcony, Impa had easily dispatched of the enemies, only to leave the main nemesis: Ganondorf. The fire that surrounded them blazed as the evil king spoke.

"I will obtain the power of the Triforce and become the King of Hyrule," he grinned manically. "No, I believe I shall become the Emperor of the World!"

_How does he know of the Triforce?_ Zelda glared over Impa's raised arm, into Ganondorf's burning, dark eyes. The Evil King's face twisted in anger at the Princess's resistance.

The princess steadied her voice as best she could. "No…you will not!"

Ganondorf frowned even more.

"The Hero of Time will appear to save Hyrule, I have seen it!" Zelda shouted angrily. "To _kill_ _you_!!"

Gandondorf was taken aback, his face angered by the young blonde's words. It was almost humorous, such strong words emanating from the blonde's mouth. He quickly brushed the shock away. It became anger, and his anger manifested into power. Smirking again, he shouted, "What…a…_laugh, _little girl!!"

His fist filled with dark energy and he aimed to crush the princess. Instead, the knuckles only blew up the charcoaled brick below, for Impa had dodged the attack in the last minute, clutching the princess to her side.

The Sheikah landed on the royal horse right below that she had called the Shadow to prepare. The strong steed reared in surprised, but Impa gripped the reins tightly. She snapped for control and quickly brought the horse into a fast gallop.

Link rushed after the horse, all the way to the bridge, but his energy was beginning to fail. "Zelda!!" He cried after them.

"Link!" the princess reached out her hand to him, but the piles of debris and the insane heat emitting from the place drained Link of his stamina. He fell behind. _No! We mustn't leave him behind! What if he gets captured? _"Link!"

They crossed the bridge, a short distance from the burning town, but it seemed like a mile away from the young boy that was chasing them. "Impa! Please stop the horse!" the princess begged, gripping her bodyguard's waist. "Stop the horse!"

"I cannot; we will be killed if I do," Impa motioned for the horse to gallop faster, fending off some long-range arrows.

In one second, Zelda calmed herself. The only option, then…

The blonde enchanted the ocarina that was hidden underneath her tunic. To her, it was like it took hours to do, but in reality the spell took less than half a second. Zelda then threw the blue Ocarina of Time behind, to Link. _Goddesses, please, let this work…_She prayed as she looked back one last time.

The forest boy picked up the royal instrument, huffing and catching his breath as he watched the princess ride off into the distance. An overwhelming feeling welled up inside of Link. Sadness, anger, frustration… Hoof beats on the wooden bridge distracted Link from his thoughts.

It was that same man Link had saw confronting Impa and Princess Zelda on the balcony. He was mounted on a great, black, armored horse. The man's mere presence was overwhelming. It was dark…it was evil. The man glared into Link's eyes.

"Boy,…give me that item that you just picked up," he commanded.

Link actually contemplated giving up the treasure, the command was so gripping and terrifying. Instead, Link drew his sword. He was consumed by anger for this Ganondorf—that this man tired to make him betray Princess Zelda!

The soon-to-be-hero leapt up to strike Ganondorf. The sword made contact; dull metal clashed with fortified leather. The evil king had merely raised up his arm to block the attack.

The Gerudo struck back swiftly and mercilessly with his sheathed short-sword at his waist, knocking Link down on his back, onto the ground. A horrible popping noise was heard coming from Link's shoulder.

Ganondorf motioned the horse forward a little. "You must have a lot of spunk to resist my command…"

Link gripped his injured shoulder, but managed to get to one knee.

"You're that boy I saw a Hyrule Castle. A Koriki, am I not correct?" Ganondorf was still advancing on his horse. The boy was afraid, but held his ground.

"No…there is something peculiar about you…"Who _are_ you?" The King of Thieves mused aloud.

"I am of the Koriki Tribe!" they boy yelled suddenly, gripping his sword tightly. He stated his tribe proudly. "I am a child raised by the Great Deku Tree! My name is Link!"

The 'Koriki' child, with a new burst of energy, leapt up with a powerful, two-handed sword attack move.

Ganondorf stifled a laugh at the pathetic attack, and raised a hand. Energy gathered by the palm and was released just as Link was about to make contact. The dark energy fired and struck Link square in the chest.

The small child was knocked to the ground, but surprisingly, he was still conscious. A tan ocarina fell out of the boy's possessions and onto the grass.

Ganondorf dismounted and picked up the small instrument. He grinned at the small treasure.

The evil king then got on his great horse again and galloped off in the general direction of where Impa and the Princess had headed.

And you all know what happens next.

The End.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTTLTL

Not really expecting reviews, but it'd be nice if I did get some…


End file.
